russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats
July 2, 2012 IBC Channel 13, the network war is back announced the launch with Kapinoy network campaign. The station chairman Eric Canoy during the network's press conference last week. Channel 13 is now the strong third TV ratings with major networks ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7, Mercado said that is still up for privatization this year. In the case of IBC Channel 13, Mr. Mercado believes it addresses a different market. The three networks is back in the TV ratings which is focus on the masses, with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ We need to make the station more viable, Mercado told Inquirer Entertainment in an interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week, beefing up our new programming to boost IBC’s signal reach nationwide. Mr. Barreiro said that as of June, the network’s signal reaches 50% of the country. With our system upgrade, we expect to have full signal coverage by go head-on with those giant networks for the masa audience. Mr. Mercado said IBC-13 to further strengthen its children’s programming, because this has boosted the network’s morning and afternoon ratings. Over the past several months, IBC-13 has become the network of choice among children with the highest rating cartoons in both the mornings and the afternoons, he explained. To further boost its popularity among children, he said a IBC Kids of children's programming will be launched this month for preschool and kids, he said. On the news front, Ms. Mercado said IBC-13 has committed to provide more airtime for its newscasts from morning, afternoon and late-night. Express Balita, IBC’s flagship newscast, will now airs at 4:30 pm slots when the late-night newscast Ronda Trese now airs at 11:30 p.m. slot. Mr. Mercado also said they have entered into a major tie-up with CNBC. his will enable News Team 13 to deliver the latest news from all over the world in real time to its audience. IBC-13 is also preparing to relaunch its radio station from dance mix radio iDMZ 891, which will become the masa 89.1 FM band with its dance music zone as the #1 internet danze mix radio along with provincial Radyo Budyong radio station include DZTV 1386 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan, new cable TV channel Danze TV and a new UHF news channel called IBC News Network. He added IBC-13 has always relaunched as Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network of Viva Entertainment ''' which is offering the home of the brigegst and brightest stars and more top-rating entertainment shows is now accessible to the audience and market with their '''Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario features original programs that will surely delight fans of Anne Curtis, Sarah Geronimo, KC Concepcion and other top celebrities is now reportedly keen on acquiring the sequestered TV outfit. When local networks were buying from Taiwan and Korean for asianovelas. The new station is really going to be offering fresh, innovative, and relevant content, the print ads and able to catch their plugs on IBC and more Viva-TV programs on IBC as well. He added that IBC-13 plans to open more TV stations in the coming years to add to the 30 stations that it has in the provinces. The network is also working on its international broadcast to cater to Filipinos based abroad tied up with Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd called international channels IBC Global and Viva-TV Global, which has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network. This time, the station is relaunching brand-new more Viva-TV programs on IBC-13, a mix of foreign cartoons, Tagalog-dubbed anime and Korean asianovelas that will spice up your TV experience, Mr. Mercado said. The new Viva-TV programs on IBC are the following: *''Dear Heart'' - The newest teen drama anthology series for the teenagers youthful tale of love and personal discovery. Every Sundays, 2:30 pm, starring popstar Anja Aguilar. Directed by Joyce Bernal. *''The Jon Santos Show'' - A newest one-hour late-night talk show hosted by comedian Jon Santos will leave viewers in stitches every week as the man with the multiple (public) personalities makes a playful spin on showbiz, politics, sports, arts, and the online world (and, who knows, maybe even the otherworld and the underworld) with his trademark unique wit and intelligent humor. Every Saturday nights at 11:30 pm. *''WOW!'' - The 30-minute gag show makes in the practical jokes in town which is the pranks in comedy. Every Sundays, 3:30 pm, hosted by Vhong Navarro. *''Petra's Panniest'' - '''Let Youtube sensation Petra Mahalimuyak perk up your days with a collection of the funniest videos on the tube. And it’s not just a simple round-up. Every “Petra’s Panniest” episode will leave you wiser and smarter with various tips on a variety of topics as only crazy panny girl Petra can deliver, every Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8:00 pm. *Esperanza' - The first-ever teleserye is remake of 1997 series for the real family. Starts every Monday to Friday, 9:30 pm, starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, Richard Yap and Daniel Padilla. The series is directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *Pinokyo's Time'' - Another teleserye for the child wonder. Starts on weeknights at 5:45 pm, starring child star Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo and mother drama Judy Ann Santos, directed by Jefrfey Jeturian, to compete with teleseryes My Daddy Dearest (Ch. 7) and Aryanna (Ch. 2). *''Petrang Kabayo'' - The newest original TV sitcom gets on the 2010 films, starting every Tuesday nights, 10 pm. Starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *''The Weakest Link'' - The phenomenal game show is back based on the British with a new set followed the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be P1,000,000 and offfers contestants the chance to win P1,000,000. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800, every weeknights at 8:30 pm, against with GMA's Makapiling Kang Muli and ABS-CBN's Walang Hanggan. It is hosted by Richard Yap. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' - The franchise game show based on the British requires the contestants to answer 15 questions correctly in order to the jackpot price of 2 million pesos is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will jon the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers and join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000, the quiz show airs every Saturday and Sundays at 9 p.m. Hosted by Robi Domingo. *''Estudyante Blues'' - A newest TV series based on the 1989 film for the boys. Starts on Monday nights, 10pm, starring Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *''Wansapanataym'' - A newest fantasy-drama anthology TV series. Wednesdays at 10 pm. *''Dalawang Busoy'' - The newest original sitcom on Thursdays at 10 pm. Starring Robin Padilla and Philllip Salvador together with Vilma Santos, Dina Bonnevie and Nadine Lustre, directed by Nino Muhlach. *''P-POP Star Hunt'' - A newest reality show inspired by tvN's K-POP Star Hunt for the Filipino teens shine always exciting to meet young Filipinos for the talent management contract of Viva Artist Agency who get their talents noticed and appreciated abroad who auditioned as these teens faced talented finalists from other Asian countries including Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand. Sundays 8:00 pm. *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' - The newest reality-dating game that searching for a dream date. Fridays, 10 pm, with host the new Filipino actor AJ Muhlach, who admits going through similar experiences by his mother-in-law. *''SM Little Stars'' - The country’s ultimate Sunday noontime reality-based kiddie talent search in the Philippines that features kids ages from four to seven years old will be chosen from among 12 pairs of cute, talented, and adorable kids competition is open to kids ages 4-7 years old with star potential for the talent management contract for Viva Artist Agency. Sundays, 12:30 pm, hosted by the Britain's Got Talent alum is Charlie Green. *''Pop Pixie'' - Discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies, every Saturdays, 7 am. Starring Amore, and two brand-new pixies named Cherie and Caramel, is turned upside down. *''Magic Wonderland'' - Join Ocean, in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good, Saturdays, 7:30 am. *''Winx Club'' - Sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return to the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Mondays to Fridays, 5:15 pm, starring characters including Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha. *''Polly Pocket'' - A newest animated series on Philippine TV. Saturdays, 8 am, with the characters Polly Pocket, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, Kerstie, Todd and Rick *''Crayon Shin Chan'' - One of the highest rating anime shows in Japan. Shin Chan is a boy who is full of mischief. He's Bart Simpson, Dennis the Menace and Freddy Kruger rolled up into one. Saturdays at 9 am a.m. starting June 30, 2012. His actor Onemig Bondoc will provide the voice of Shin Chan. *''Cyborg Kurochan'' - An action-packed Magna in Japan. Saturdays at 9:30 am, uses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world. The series topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. The voice of Kurochan will be provided by Coco Martin. *''Kirarin'' - The newest magna in Japan. Every Saturdays at 10 am, the voice of 14-year-old girl Kirarin provded by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. *''Dream High (Season 2)'' - The music-romantic comedy follows a group of students at the Kirin High School of Art stars who pursue their dream of becoming for the K-Pop stars. The group of students in Dream High Season 2 deal with a completely new group of students. Starts every Mondays to Fridays, 2 pm. Starring actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. *''Can You Hear My Heart'' - A dramatic romance in South Korea about the love story brings to Philippine TV starring Hwang Jung Eum as Bong Woo Ri a woman who's intelligent but pretends she's dim-witted to protect the dignity of her mentally handicapped father, Kim Jae Won as Cha Dong Joo man who's been rendered deaf after an accident but pretends he can hear, what she soon finds out is that Nam Goong Min as Jang Jun Ha, Go Joon Hee as Kang Min-soo and Lee Kyu Han as Lee Seung-chul himself. Mondays to Fridays, 11 pm. *''Fondant Garden'' - The newest Taiwanese drama on Philippine TV starring South Korean singer Park Jung Min and Taiwanese actor/actresses Jian Man Shu, Kingone Wang, and Lia Lee. Mondays to Fridays at 1:30 pm. *''Queen and I'' - The fantasy-romance-action Korean drama Ji Hyun-woo as Kim Boong-do and Yoo In-na as Choi Hee-jin. Mondays to Fridays at 1:30 pm. 'For the high-quality entertainment:' Mercado said IBC was determined to improve prime time programming, but was also propping up its non-prime time hours with more new shows. *''Lunch Break'' - A nnoontime variety show on Philippine TV produced by MMG Entertainment Group, airs from Monday to Saturday, 11:30 am. Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and comedian oy Viado with co-host Bianca Manalo, Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Andersson, Bianca Molales and Enrique Gil, directed by Danny Caparas. The show to compete with rivals Eat Bulaga! (Ch. 7) and It's Showtime! (Ch. 2). *''Chinatown TV'' - The country's premier, longest-running and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle telemagazine show. Sundays, 9:30 am, hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua promises to inform as much as it entertains that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world. *''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party'' - Every Sunday at 1:30 pm, the newest Sunday musical variety show on TV hosted by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper will give ASAP and Party Pilipinas a run for their money. *''DMZ-TV'' - A teenager youth-oriented dance show for teen makes the danze music in the fans, now airs with the new timeslot on Saturdays, 8 pm. Hosted by Julia Montes and Enrique Gil. Directed by Mark Reyes, delayed telecast on radio thru iDMZ 891. *''Cooltura'' - The newest educational program airs on Mondays to Fridays at 10:30 am, featuring the Filipino culture in the Philippine from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba earned for its 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards. *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' - The children show aims to promote positive learning, education and lessons, pre-school kids and interests that will appeal to kids between 7 to 12 years old dedicated for kids is one-of-a-kind in Philippine television. Every Sundays, 9 am, is hosted by Maxene Magalona, directed by Ryan Agoncillo. 'For the news and public affairs programs: ' *''Good Take'' - Hosted by actress personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez, earned for IBC-13 for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for best educational program. Now on its second year on Thursdays, 12 mn, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. *''Linawin Natin'' - A new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports airs on Mondays at 12 mn, hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for best public affairs program which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research, investigation and additional information will be tackled in the program. *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' - A morning show will head start with all the latest news, enjoyable features and other helpful bits of information with talented performers spice up the mornings every Mondays to Fridays from 5 am to 7:30 am, hosted by Snooky Serna, Alex Santos, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Bobby Yan, Jeff Arcilla, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Smokey Manaloto. *''Express Balita'' - longest-running flagship news program on Philippine TV airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 pm, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied as its gather the latest events in politics, showbiz, sports and foreign news in a capsule. Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Ricardo Cepeda. *''Nora Mismo'' - A public service program that links up families with domestic problems and government agencies that can assist them. The show to be hosted by superstar Ms. Nora Aunor airs weekdays 11 am. *''Ronda Trese'' - The late-night newscast airs from Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 pm goes serves up beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery in 24-hour surveillance. Anchored by veteran broadcasters Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas. *''Makabayang Duktor'' - A public service program celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick. Saturday mornings, 7 am, hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. *''Pulsong Pinoy'' - A 30-minute program of President Noynoy Aquino III. It focuses on the activities, programs, pronouncements, policies and advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members in collaboration with various line agencies. The show produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff Radio-Television Malacanang (RTVM) and airs on Fridays, 12 mn. For 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for best public affairs program is hosted by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. We now have more programs geared toward the audience, specifically mothers. In that time, who watch television, Concio explained. At night, we address the young audience by airing on Viva-TV. Currently on air are NBA on Viva-TV and PBA on Viva-TV for basketball fans. All import dramas are teleserye Esperanza, drama anthology Wansapanataym, TV series Estudyante Blues, asianovelas Dream High 2 and Can You Hear My Heart, and the Sunday teen drama anthology Dear Heart. According to Vic Del Rosario has more became more aggressive, Viva Entertainment, which has more entertainment programming contract will upgrade with IBC-13 nationwide, is responsible for the networks broadcast hours, from 5-11:30 pm on Mondays to Fridays, 8 am-11:30 pm on Saturdays and 10:30 am-11:30 pm on Sundays. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported asianovelas.